


I'm Dying

by SexyRogueSlayer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyRogueSlayer/pseuds/SexyRogueSlayer
Summary: Raven is shot trying to protect Clarke and Madi while they're in the woods and it is clear she won't make it.Totally a rewrite of a Grey's Anatomy scene so if you're a fan of both shows be prepared to cry.
Kudos: 4





	I'm Dying

(Okay so I have been wanting to switch up some scenes from Grey's Anatomy to work with the 100. And this is one I thought would work. I apologize for any crying /know that I cried writing it/. I recommend listening to Andrew Belle's "In My Veins" to get the full effect of the scene. Sorry for the sad)  
I do not own rights to greys, the 100 or any of the characters.   
\------------------------------------------------------

Raven was bleeding out, fast. If they didn't get her somewhere safe to be able to operate there was no way she was going to make it. A fact that proved impossible. They were stuck. Lost in a thick maze of trees. Unable to get back in time. This was it and Clarke knew it. Letting out a shaky breath, her hand moved up to run through her hair as she tried to stop her tears "okay...okay..", she said softly before turning around and walking over to where Raven lay on a makeshift stretcher, Madi clutching the handful of rags she had been told to carry. Looking up at Clarke as she approached, the girl frowned noticing the look in her eyes "Clarke..What are we....What are we gonna do... what's the plan" she asked "You have a plan, right...What do we do..". Clarke sighed sitting down, carefully lifting Raven's head to rest on her lap "we can't get back Madi..not in time" she replied softly. Madi's eyes widened in understanding "but she has to get back..we have to stop the bleeding right..she has to get surgery or she's..." she stated quickly. Clarke shook her head, leaning it back against a tree. Raven coughed, tired brown eyes looking up at her friend "okay..so...I'm dying, right...am I dying now" she asked through ragged breaths. Clarke bit her lip to stop it from shaking as she nodded, looking down at the other girl, smoothing her hair back "Yes..Yes, Raven, you are dying" she answered, her voice breaking "But I don't want you to worry...I don't want you to be afraid...because I am not going to leave you, okay..Madi and I...are gonna be with you the whole time...You are not alone. You hear me..You are not alone" she said, a sob breaking from her lips. Raven nodded, grabbing Clarke's hand. 

Minutes passed and Raven swallowed. She knew it was coming. There wasnt much time now. Frowning, she looked up at Clarke as Madi sat huddled against the blonde's side "I don't hurt anymore...Pain's gone....That's...that's a bad sign, isn't it" she asked softly. Clarke nodded slowly "yes...yes it is" she said giving the mechanic's hand a squeeze. Raven gave a small smile, eyes fighting to stay open "you..you tell people I was brave...Even if I turn coward and start crying and asking for my mom in a minute... You lie and tell them I died brave, okay" she choked out. Madi by this point had moved to hide her face against Clarkes shoulder, unable to bring herself to watch the woman she had grown to admire die. Shaking her head, Clarke frowned "you are very brave, Raven..you're strong..and you're smart..and you took this bullet to save us..to save Madi..that is very..very brave". Raven nodded looking at Clarke "I know you don't really like me.." she was cut off by the other woman shaking her head "that's not true..I like you" Clarke promised. Smiling, Raven let out a pained laugh "no you don't..but that's okay..I..I just want you to know that..no matter w..what we've been through I've always c..cared..you were always one of my best...one of my best friends" she said, her breath ragged "just th..thought you should know..".

In seconds her eyes shut and her hand dropped from Clarke's. Madi lifted her gaze to look at Raven before looking up at the woman who had become her surrogate mother "Clarke..." she asked softly. Leaning down to kiss Raven's head, Clarke nodded "yeah..she's gone...she's gone..'' she whispered, moving to pull Madi into a hug.


End file.
